Their Second Specialty Could be Matchmaking
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Apollo's bracelet and Athena's Widget made a chain of awkward events happen, but also something else they never knew they wanted. Apollo/Athena, 100% cuteness.


**A/N: I've only played the first two cases of "Dual Destinies" so far and I already ship this couple. I couldn't ship Apollo with Trucy anymore at the end of Apollo Justice, so now I choose Athena for him instead :) I hope they don't turn out to be related just like Apollo and Trucy...ANYWAY! This is 100% cuteness and for once, nothing dirty at all (I usually am, writing romantic one-shots...) If something doesn't add up with the cannon after the first two cases, I beg your pardon. But this is fanfiction we're talking about, where, well, you can make up whatever you want :P**

**Characters and franchise belong to CAPCOM, the fanfic belongs to me.**

**If there are any fatal errors or alike, I'm sorry. I haven't spellchecked and the clock is almost 1:30 am...**

* * *

"Mein gott!" That line ruled her mind. Embarrassment overload. _"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh", _her mind repeated, and everything related to it.

Athena was repeatidly knocking her forehead against the wall, the red hue painting her cheeks. Oh no. No no no. Why did it have to happen? Her hands seeked their ways above the surface of the wall, clenching at their halt. Her cheek got pressed against it as well as her orange haired bang hanged it's path down her forehead, becoming ruffled after the sudden rush out of the office. And now she was in the in the bathroom stall, her cheeks growing redder at train of thought which had no intention to stop soon. A tear even slipped out of her right eye.

She couldn't go back, but she had to and...dang it! She would love to ask Mr. Wright for help but he was already busy wrapping himself around a new case and at the moment had no time to aid her. She was still a rookie lawyer and needed help even after a few cases she had solved.

It had gone all well to work with Apollo the last few months. She admired his confidence and his ways to boost in courage, which had affected her a bit. He could be sarcastic, but deep down he had good intentions with all his doings, such as helping her childhood friend Juniper when she was his client. It WAS a lawyer's duty to help out but there was something with him that was so attractive, whenever he was talking with his clients and alike. Something tender and soft about his expression. There was something. _Something._

At any rate, Athena thought this day wouldn't be any different.

She had been dead wrong. So very wrong. So far from normal as could be. It was itching her every nerve.

Yesterday she could move along great working with Apollo, but now she couldn't stand looking at him. It would never be the same; their hidden chemistry and team work.

The little thing that changed it all was Widget, her psychological mechanism. It was her pride and joy; but now her shame and grief. Why she was wearing all the time was her own question to answer, and couldn't really blame anyone but herself for wearing it around all day.

Her forehead pounded once again against the solid surface as she trembled, even letting out a faint sob.

**FLASHBACK**

"Uhmm..." Athena became interested in the carpet and rubbed her arm awkwardly, "A-Apollo?" She was never embarrassed to ask something, but knowing him, she wasn't really sure if he would accept.

The more experienced attorney looked up from his paperwork, eyeing her with a hint of candor in his gaze. It would never stop making her belly do a flip, no matter how many times she had seen it.

"Yes, can I help you, Athena?" He questioned, setting aside his work to priority her issues first. She smiled weakly, and prayed to everything holy that a blush wasn't flashing on her face.

"I-I was wondering...umm..." Her cheeks turned slightly darker when she noticed him gazing her up and down. With his specialties, she could tell he knew something wasn't right in her behavior. May be odd to you, but what she was about to ask was of the matter.

"Y-you see, I have a client to protect in court tomorrow, and-" "If you need my help I'll be here all day. You can ask anytime, I'm free." Her smiled extended a tad. His spirit to help anyone in need always got to her; maybe affected her more than it affected anyone else.

"No, that's not it, uh..." Her shoe brushed roughly against the mat, trying to pull herself together, hating leaving him hanging. "I've always been quite curious of your bracelet, and I thought I could use some new methods. C-can I maybe, you know, try it out?" Then she quickly added, not wanting to build up her hopes, "If it's okay, I mean. I'm just a tad curious of it. If you don't want to I'm fine with it, uh...you know, you don't have to..." All the gibberish coming out, held lesser hopes upon her. A swallow; a bead of sweat running it's way down her forehead. Come on, she didn't need to be THIS nervous. Then why did it still feel like her heart was thumping up against her ribs?

His expression softened, which made relief wash over her for a second. He held the bracelet against the right hand due to the topic, and locked eyes with her again. Athena stood still, waiting for the worst. She always hated rejection, especially from Apollo. She knew why; she had grown attached to him. Yet it could not make her stop from wanting an answer.

"I don't see why not." He said flatly, walking over to her spot. Again, relief swept over, but a bigger quantity this time. He pried his bracelet off, probably trusting her enough not to steal it. Why did that thought even cross their minds? Even for only knowing each other for half a year, they had grown on each other. _Formally _speaking.

With a shaky hand, having no clue why, she took the accessory and attempted to slip it on, although, it was easier said than done; her wrist was a bit...plump. It embarrassed her further as she frantically- cough, _desperately _tried to push it down. Her wantings did not comply, making her nervousness worse.

"Oh, wait." He gently grabbed her wrist, due to calm her, "I need to tell you that, well, since I have been wearing this 24/7, my wrist is pretty thin, so it would explain why it wont work." Athena didn't know how to respond to that, but it calmed her to some extent.

"However," He continued, "you can make it shrink and enlarge by doing this." She didn't know how he did it, but somehow he made it magnify by pressing his thumb against the ring. A blush resulted upon realizing he was actually having a grip on her wrist. She shyly cast a glance sideways, a poor attempt at pretending not taking a note.

"Can you, you know..." She could've sworn she heard him stutter, hoping the feeling was mutual. The younger attorney nodded and narrowed fingers; the thumb and pinky under the others. As he was shrinking the bracelet, she finally figured that he had come closer to her than before, but she guessed it was unintentional on his part. Her glance shot to his side, seeing that he was fixed upon making the accessory fit her wrist. Now she noticed her heart had been racing, though not knowing how long it had.

His right hand was brushing her, trying to hold it at place, and she shuddered at the sensation, hoping to stay this close just a little longer...

Then a few words from her Widget felt like it ruined her life.

"Too close!" Her device blurted out. She caught up quite fast, jerking away from Apollo hastily. Fortunaltely, he had finished putting it on at the exact same time her mechanism decided to ruin the feeling.

Trembling; summed up emotions making this measure. A hand clenched the Widget hard, stuttering out nonsense, trying to make him understand he must have heard wrong. But he had, she could see it on his bewildered, yet surprised face.

She couldn't believe this. It was a policy that employees within the same company could never be romantically involved, thus boosting the fact that he would reject. This was a nightmare. Forget her wrong accusations in court, this was truly the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Did it just say...?" He began quietly, merely a whisper.

The sensation got stronger, so much it drove her to push him out of the way, leaving the room.

"My foot!" She yelled behind her, wanting to yank open any door she would wind up running into. It turned out to be the bathroom stall when she did, leaning, winded, against the wall with her right arm, bending her knees and her mouth open extruding carbon, pulling in oxygen following suit.

This couldn't be happening, this WASN'T happening!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Athena, where are you? Show yourself, I'm not angry!" The red-suited lawyer reassured, following her path and looked around where he thought she was hiding, if not, following his instincts.

He passed a corner, prying around the surroundings and trying to recall anything about her personality, or instincts, that could lead her to where she had run off to. For a while, no such look.

The his ears moved a little, hearing heavy puffing nearby. Apparently, she hadn't heard him shout out to her. Which gave him advantage to ancounter the young lady and trying to make her speak her chest out.

He sneaked as he was rounding another corner, and there he noticed her. She was leaned against the wall, and it looked like she had been crying a little bit. A blush in a red tint she had, and repeatidly did she lightly pound her forehead against the wall, her clenched fists mimicking the doing.

"Athena...?" He insecurely stated, closing in on her. She whipped her head up, terror in her eyes. Turning around, she aimed at making a run for it once again, but was submissive to his underrated strength as he took hold of her wrists, gently pinning her against the wall.

It was not in a violent manner, but enough for blocking any attempt for her to run off.

"Athena...you don't have to be embarrassed." He began, seeing her closing her eyes, tilting her head down and was ready to cry.

One of his hands moved over her arm and shoulder gently in a soothing ritual. She gripped his vest, but still refused to look up, turning her head away to prove her point.

"Don't pity me." Her line came out, full of sensitivity. Her face was still beet red, but it could be to addition of her sadness. Apollo knew about the policy, and as she has grown to be a close friend of his, he would help her not to stray with her emotions. He knew she could tend to have tantrums in the wrong places at the wrong times, and even sadness could unfold drastically. Well, she had been studying psychology, but it had no meanings that she hadn't issues herself. Especially right now, as he watched her face twist in confusion of her own emotions and avoiding eyelock.

Then he felt something shocking, reluctant and amazing at the same time.

As fast as she had looked away, she had pulled his tie and dragged him down against her in a fiery kiss. His eyes still open in surprise, he could see, but mostly feel, the warmth of her blushing cheeks, insecurely moving her lips, trying with every pore to make him respond. He complied, but first only to make her calm down and not have a mental breakdown if he pulled away.

Then finally, she pulled away from the roughness of the liplock, which felt like an infinity, but probably had only lasted a minute or so, maybe less. Still feeling the tingle, and hearing her pants, he looked down at the teenager, not knowing what to say. Eventually, the only thing he could think to do at this moment, was to make his hands find home on her shoulders.

She looked up to the source of her hand's grip, the older's tie, and let go quickly.

Then her words got formed. "I...I...you know, I..uh...I like you a l-lot Apollo..." She fiddled with the tie, holding it again. His expression softened, and he even cracked a small smile. He would admit he had always had a warm feeling for her, even her flaws that could be a pain in the neck. There was something with her knowledge, something with her sensitivity that most people lacked.

Without thinking, he reached out to the ponytail to the right of her head, sliding it through his fingers and twirled a finger around the tip. The girl noticed, and went red for the umpteenth time since their awkward chain of events.

"I like your hair." She heard, bubbling up her stomach to a limitless extent. Knowing clearly what he was doing this time, Apollo suddenly felt daring when he tilted her head up with his hand, staring deep into her ocean blue eyes, in contrast to his own hazel ones. They were filled with bewilderment but not least a part of her hidden emotions finally revealing.

A gasp escaped her lips as he leant closer to her, wanting to feel the taste of her again, wanting to put all the passion into this one he didn't in their first, wanting to feel them and lock them with hi-

"Oh my gosh!"

The both lawyers who had been lost in their world fell back into the coldness of reality and spun around to see the young magician mouth agape.

Minutes of awkward silence passed, then Trucy got an amused smile plastered on her face.

"You're finally making progress, Polly! And I was feeling worried if you'd ever..."

"Wh-what?! Trucy, no, what are you saying! You got it all wrong!" He pulled away, the female attorney seeming as embarrassed and shocked as he was, only showing it less with her tilted to the wall still, as if Apollo was still pinning her.

"Keep that blush off your face, casanova! Hooking up is not a bad thing! Besides", she winked playfully in Athena's direction, "She's pretty, smart and would make a awesome sister-in-law!" Athena blushed hard, sending an astonished look toward her.

"What?! No! Sister-in-law? Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Her brother made his point, earning a pout from his sibling.

"You don't have to shy away, Apollo! It was bound to happen, anyway." Her hands covered her cheeks and she squealed like a girl. "This is too much, and too perfect! I'm totally gonna tell dad-" "No, Trucy, you're not!" The two siblings turned to the owner of the voice, curious of what Athena had to say, being suddenly confident as she was in court.

"We'll get fired! You know, policy?" She explained, a worried look sent her way. Trucy waved it off, rolling her eyes.

"You're still cavemen? Daddy is never really picky with policy. Besides, he had said himself you were predicted to happen sooner or later. Now, bye! I'm gonna put this on the blog of Trucy Wright!" She giggled, strolling to the exit spinning her hat with a finger.

"W-wait!" He stepped forward, only to hear a slam his way. He lowered his hand, looking to Athena with a facial look. There was no way the could resume, the heat of the moment was ruined.

"So..." He began, shyly looking behind him and scratching his head, Athena doing the same but scratching her arm instead, the air thick with awkward tension.

The female decided to break it.

"Wanna go for lunch? My treat!" She grinned, heading to the door and grabbing his hand on her way. He stumbled the first seconds, telling her to wait up over and over, but sooner picked up the pace and walked in the same rhythm as her.

They walked in silence for a while, a question on Apollo's tongue, finally making up his dilemma and asked her straightly.

"So, Athena, are we, like, a couple now?" He stuttered, looking out the street. "_Crowded plaza today." _He thought and sighed quietly, so Athena couldn't hear it and get the wrong idea.

She pulled him close, trying hard not to blush again, enjoying feeling the sun-like warm from Apollo Justice.

"Hmm..." She cooed, making sure he heard it,

"The question is, are we not?"

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! My Apollo/Athena one-shot :) It's an honor to be one of the first shippers of this couple X3 Review to your heart's content, or don't review at all! I'm not gonna hypnotize you into...or that depends...muahahahahaha!*cough* ha! *cackle***

**At least, I thank you for reading, teehee ^^**


End file.
